staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5473 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5473); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Bukolandia - odc. 2 - Turydlaki; serial animowany 08:50 Koszmarny Karolek - Korespondencyjny kolega Doskonałego Damianka, odc. 59 (Perfect Peter’s Pen Pal); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:05 Domisie - Wyprawa po kwiat paproci; program dla dzieci 09:35 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 5 Złość; program dla dzieci 09:55 Małgosia i buciki - Nie ma jak w domu odc. 39 (Franny's Feet / Thers no place like home); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 16; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 5 Opancerzone olbrzymy (Life In Cold Blood. Armoured Giants.) - txt str.777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2110 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał - lutego; teleturniej 15:50 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5474 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5474); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2111 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - finał - marca; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Skradziony bęben, odc. 21 (The missing drum); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Opole na bis - Marcin Daniec; koncert 20:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( studio ) 20:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( I poł. ) 22:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( II poł. ) 23:10 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 24:00 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 4/4; serial TVP 01:00 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Polska - Francja 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Tata w podróży służbowej (Otac na sluzbenom putu - ljubavno istorijski film) 130'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA (1985) 03:35 Notacje - Edward Koczergin. Musisz przedłużyć nasz ród; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 243 (MASH (s. X, ep. G21 Hey Look Me Over)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 37; serial TVP 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 193 - Ekskluzywny pacjent; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Honorata Witańska 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Gilotyna - odc. 86; teleturniej 12:20 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się rozstać; widowisko 13:20 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 38/65 Ryzykowne poświęcenie (Moonlighting (The Heiress human)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 89; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 21/22 (Ghost Whisperer, ep. 21 Free Fall); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 65 (277) Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 606 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 127 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 17: Lockdown) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:40 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 2/13 (Mental, ep. A Beautiful Delusion); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:35 Siostra Jackie - odc. 22 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 10 Sleeping Dogs); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:10 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 23:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych Gdynia 2011) 00:25 Kocham kino na bis - Człowiek bez twarzy (The Man Without a Face) 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 02:25 Wieczór artystyczny - WALK AWAY - koncert (Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - Oskary Jazzowe); koncert 03:10 Noc z serialem - Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna; serial TVP 04:40 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 05:00 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:12 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:43 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Fabryka telewizorów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:56 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:51 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:09 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:36 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:09 Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Duchy - widmo tortur (Ghosts); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 02:14 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9 03:05 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 03:16 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:03 Listy gończe odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Miś Yogi (40, 41) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (7) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (235) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (72) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (318) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (8, 9) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (191) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (91) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (10) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (254) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (129) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (8) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (77) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy 2003 23.20 Impas (6, 7) - serial sensacyjny 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Zza kamery... (63) - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (111) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (55, 56) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (12) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (112) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Ścigany - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 00.05 Bez śladu 6 (13) - serial kryminalny 01.05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.30 Mentalista 2 (4) - serial kryminalny 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 34, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 199, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 8, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 175, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 2, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 176, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 3, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 8, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 9, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Fatalne zauroczenie - thriller, USA 1987 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 9, USA 2007 23:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 10, USA 2007 0:20 Rozstanie - thriller, USA 1998 2:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.10 Misja Martyna - program rozrywkowy 5.40 Na Wspólnej - serial 6.10 Mam talent 7.40 Majka - serial 8.40 Turecki dla początkujących - serial 9.45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 10.45 Mango - Telezakupy 12.20 Granie na ekranie 12.50 Apetyt na kasę 13.20 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 14.20 Mam talent 15.55 Majka - serial 17.00 Ostry dyżur VI - serial 18.00 Raczkujące melodyjki - anim. 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 20.00 Antidotum - film sensacyjny, USA/Aruba 2004 22.00 Odwróceni - serial 23.00 Władca dusz - horror, USA 1996 1.00 Arkana Magii 3.05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 1/14 - Mały czarodziej (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Derval de Faria, Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Christoph Eichhorn, Małgorzata Foremniak, Winfried Glatzeder, Cezary Król, Julian Mere, Krzysztof Janczak, Mirosława Dubrawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Marcin Daniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Smaki polskie - Chłodnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 378; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (86) Niemcy Karola Wielkiego; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 /31/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 11:45 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 189* Hańba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Determinator - odc. 3/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kardynał Stefan Wyszyński 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 "Santor Cafe - Nic oprócz miłości"; program muzyczny; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36) Sny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Nakrętka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Mój pierwszy raz; STEREO 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 73; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dorastanie - odc. 3/7* - 1973 - 1975; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pięć bajek o miłości /KORA/; film muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Operacja Życie - 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Nakrętka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Mrok - odc. 3/8* - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 378; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Nocne Graffiti 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Tomasz Dedek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Zakazana namiętność 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny poranek 12.05 Zakazana namiętność (22) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Carramba 16.15 Informator miejski 16.35 Zakazana namiętność (23) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Sekrety natury 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.00 W świecie nauki 21.30 Shabash India 22.10 Świat sportu w TVS 23.40 Film erotyczny 02.05 VIPO 02.55 Sekrety natury 03.20 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.55 A nom się to podobo 05.35 S2 Śląsk 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku Eurosport 8.30 Jeździectwo. Nations Cup Series, St Gallen 9.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Queen's 10.30 Euro 2012 - Równe Szanse 11.30 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 12.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Queen's 13.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Queen's 16.00 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 19.30 Wyścigi samochodowe. Magazyn Le Mans 20.00 Wyścigi samochodowe. LE MANS 21.00 Euro 2012 - Równe Szanse 22.00 Wyścigi samochodowe., LE MANS 0.00 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 1.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.00 Jesse Stone: Bez żalu - film kryminalny 7.25 Na planie 7.50 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film anim. 9.20 Primo - dramat 10.45 Władcy świata - dramat 12.15 Filmy i gwiazdy 12.40 W głębinach - dramat 15.25 Scooby - Doo Abrakadabra Doo - film anim. 16.40 Jesse Stone: Kruchy lód - film kryminalny 18.05 Julie i Julia - komedia 20.10 Sposób na dziewczynę - komedia romantyczna 21.45 Skradzione życie - horror 0.50 Znudzony na śmierć II - serial 1.20 Znudzony na śmierć II - serial 1.50 Wojna uczuć - dramat 3.45 Na planie 4.15 Tłuścioch - komedia BBC One 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Crimewatch Roadshow 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Real Rescues 11:45 Cash in the Attic 12:15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 London News 13:45 Doctors 14:15 Escape to the Country 15:00 BBC News 15:05 Copycats 15:30 Deadly 60 Bites 15:40 Wingin' It 16:00 Project Parent 16:30 Horrible Histories 17:00 Newsround 17:15 Weakest Link 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 London News 19:00 The One Show 19:30 EastEnders 19:57 BBC News and Regional News 20:00 Andrew Marr's Megacities 21:00 The Duke at 90 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:25 London News 22:32 BBC Weather 22:35 Question Time 23:35 This Week 00:20 Weatherview 00:25 Panorama 00:55 Countryfile 01:55 Antiques Roadshow 02:55 Britain's Next Big Thing 03:55 Joins BBC News BBC Two 06:00 Wibbly Pig 06:10 Dipdap 06:15 Pinky Dinky Doo 06:30 Tinga Tinga Tales 06:45 Octonauts 07:00 Wild Tales 07:30 The Scooby Doo Show 07:50 Leon 07:55 Newsround 08:00 Basil and Barney's Game Show 08:30 Show Me Show Me 08:55 Bob the Builder: Project Build It 09:05 The Koala Brothers 09:15 Guess with Jess 09:30 Nina and the Neurons: In the Lab 09:45 Buzz and Tell 09:50 Big Cook Little Cook 10:10 Little Charley Bear 10:20 ZingZillas 10:45 Waybuloo 11:05 In the Night Garden 11:35 The Pink Panther Show 12:00 Daily Politics 12:30 GMT with George Alagiah 13:00 Queen's 2011, Day Four 17:15 Cash in the Celebrity Attic 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Britain's Empty Homes 19:00 Clydebank Blitz 20:00 Springwatch 21:00 The Shadow Line 22:00 Mock the Week 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 Psychoville 23:50 Queen - Days of Our Lives 00:55 Joins BBC News BBC Three 19:00 Athletics: IAAF Diamond League 2011, Oslo, Norway 21:00 Stacey Dooley Investigates 22:00 EastEnders 22:30 Ideal 23:00 Family Guy 23:25 Family Guy 23:45 Stacey Dooley Investigates 00:45 Ideal 01:15 World's Craziest Fools 01:45 Misbehaving Mums to Be 02:45 Young, Rich and House Hunting 03:15 Young, Rich and House Hunting 03:45 World's Craziest Fools 04:15 Our War BBC Four 19:00 World News Today 19:30 The Sky at Night 20:00 The Horizon Guide to Mars 21:00 Unnatural Histories 22:00 Rubicon 22:45 The Born Free Legacy 23:45 Unnatural Histories 00:45 The Horizon Guide to Mars 01:45 The Born Free Legacy 02:45 Unnatural Histories BBC News 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 08:30 BBC News 09:00 BBC News 10:00 BBC News 11:00 BBC News 12:00 BBC News 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 15:00 BBC News 16:00 BBC News 17:00 BBC News 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 BBC News 18:45 Sportsday 19:00 BBC News 20:00 BBC News 21:00 BBC News 22:00 BBC News at Ten 23:00 BBC News 00:00 BBC News 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 BBC News 01:30 ABC World News with Diane Sawyer 02:00 BBC News 02:30 The Record 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Our World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 HARDtalk 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 World Business Report 05:45 BBC World News BBC Parliament 06:00 House of Lords 09:00 The Record 09:30 House of Lords 10:30 House of Commons 11:30 Business Questions 12:15 House of Commons 18:30 House of Lords 21:25 Questions and Statements 22:35 House of Commons 23:00 The Record 23:30 Scottish First Minister's Questions 00:00 Daily Politics 00:30 The Record 01:00 House of Commons 02:00 Lords Questions 02:30 Scottish First Minister's Questions 03:00 The Record 03:30 House of Commons 04:30 Lords Questions 05:00 Scottish First Minister's Questions 05:30 The Record